The Flame and the Kitten
by The.Crimson.Scimitar
Summary: Yang, after a cataclysmic event in the Forest of Forever Fall, is seriously wounded and rushed back to campus for medical treatment. As Blake reveals that her feelings for Blake are mutually loving, she forcefully escapes her trauma-induced coma.
1. Yang's Dream (Blake x Yang)

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic so do not have high expectations of it.

* * *

Yang woke with a start. Things seemed too quiet. She sat up in her bed, yawned loudly, and looked around the dorm room. She noticed that Ruby, Weiss, and Blake's presences were absent from the room. This didn't come off as a surprise, until Yang realized that it was an hour past curfew. Ruby's lack of an appearance worried her the most. If Weiss and Blake had convinced her to do something stupid, they would have bigger things to worry about than Ruby's reluctance. However, if her teammates were in a predicament, she had to help them.

Yang got dressed into her day clothes and had barely gotten out of the door before stumbling upon Nora and Ren sneaking through the hallway. Nora barely contained her panicked yelp and Ren's eyes widened in horror.

"Yang!" Nora exclaimed. "What're you doing out at this time of night?"

"That depends, what are YOU doing?" Yang replied.

"Um, Nora and I were just going to the kitchen… You know, to get some syrup. Nora's supply was getting low," Ren said, after recovering from his initial shock. Yang noticed that he was extremely blushing, and noticing her close examination, attempted to hide it.

"Were you really?" Yang inquired. "You're blushing, Ren. Are you two finally dating?"

"N-No, nothing like that."

"Yeah, we are!" interrupted Nora, booping Ren on the nose.

"Nora!" Ren exclaimed, blushing profusely until he was an extremely bright shade of crimson.

"Well, it's about time. Say, have either of you seen the rest of Team RWBY?" Yang asked.

"No, not since about 7 hours ago after class. Why?" answered Ren.

"Well, it's just that I woke up about half an hour ago and none of them were in the bunks."

"Maybe they went to the training room. Try checking there." replied Ren.

"Okay Ren, good idea. Good luck with your relationship and that syrup heist." Yang glared at Ren for lying to her, then charged down the hall to find her team.

When Yang got to the training room, she found not a single trace of her teammates. What she did find was Jaune and Pyrrha training for the combat exam the next day.

"Hey guys, have you seen any of my teammates recently?" inquired Yang.

"No, I'm afraid that I haven't, Yang," replied Pyrrha.

"Well, alright. I guess I'll be on my way."

"Wait, Yang," said Jaune.

"Yeah, what?"

"I thought I saw Ruby running down the halls a couple minutes ago. She had a massive jar of cookies. Be careful, she might be a bit loopy if she ate them all."

"Which way?"

Jaune pointed to his right.

"Okay, thanks."

Yang once again sprinted out the door, turned right, and came straight to a halt. She had spotted Weiss from behind a corner.

"Weiss!" exclaimed Yang.

When she disappeared behind the corner, Yang took off in a rage. She had to find Ruby.

"WEISS, SO HELP ME GOD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU ARE GOING TO TELL ME WHERE RUBY IS."

Weiss paused, turning slowly towards Yang.

"You have to wake up, Yang."

"What.. What are you talking about?"

"Wake up, Yang, please." This voice was Ruby's.

Yang looked around in surprise, trying to find Ruby.

"Ruby, where are you?"

"Yang, wake up. We need you here with us."

The final voice was Blake. Yang got a little ecstatic when she heard Blake's voice. She had always had feelings for Blake. She didn't think that Blake knew, but she was always observant.

Yang had to find them, but there was something about their voices that was strange. They seemed distant.

Yang wondered if she really was dreaming.

"You're dreaming, Yang. I know about your feelings for me. The feelings are mutual. Wake up, love."

Yang knew immediately that she HAD to wake up from wherever she was.

She had to confess her true feelings to Blake. She had to wake up. Her voice was irresistible. She had to love Blake.

Yang suddenly felt like she was falling, her momentum increasing with every second, until everything went white. She saw Blake hovering over her. Yang noticed that Blake didn't have her bow on.

"Here, kitty kitty." Yang said weakly, scratching behind Blake's feline ears. Blake leaned down and pressed her soft, luscious lips against Yang's in the most passionate kiss she had ever given and that Yang had ever received. After about a minute or so, Blake pulled back, brushing her raven-black hair out of her face. The look on Yang's face was one of absolute bliss. Ruby and Weiss had quietly remained in the corner.

"Sooo…. Um…" stuttered Ruby, staring at the floor and picking at her skirt.

Blake glanced over, realizing that they were still in the room. She blushed and awkwardly replied with an equally quiet response. "So…"

Yang was still conscious and glanced at Ruby and then back at Blake.

"Blake, let them stay there. Would you please kiss me again?"

The words were barely out of her mouth when her wish had been granted, even more intimately than before.

"I love you, Blondie."

'Likewise, kitten."


	2. The Plan (Blake x Yang) (Ruby x Weiss)

Author's Note: Okay, second chapter immediately following the events of Chapter One. Enjoy! This one is told from Blake's perspective.

Yang seemed much happier after that kiss in the hospital bed. They enjoyed each other's presences when they were available. They were a rather unlikely couple. The quietest girl in school, who always had her nose in a book, paired up with the wildest and loudest girl in the entirety of Beacon.

But Blake loved her nonetheless. When Yang had been hit by that Death Stalker, Blake wanted to break down and cry. Maybe run away again. But she took the initiative and rushed Yang to the hospital. She refused to leave the room, always staying by her side, no matter what. A couple days after Yang's treatment, she began stirring in her pain-induced slumber.

"Hey, kitty."

Blake looked up, surprised. Yang walked in. "Hey, Blondie," she responded.

"I was wondering… if you maybe wanted to go somewhere."

Blake stared at Yang incomprehensively. She noticed the look of pure lust in Yang's eyes.

"Well, love, what do you suggest we do?"

"Oh, I don't know. You're the smart one…"

"Well, perhaps somewhere dark and empty. Somewhere we could be alone." Blake suggested.

"Like the movies! There's a movie showing tonight that practically everyone has seen. Maybe to not look suspicious, we could invite the rest of Team RWBY and maybe Team JNPR?" Yang responded.

At that moment, the door to the dorm burst open, revealing Weiss and Ruby in a close embrace of pure affection. Ruby glanced away from Weiss and saw Yang and Blake staring at them. She backed away slowly from Weiss.

"Hey… Sis…" Ruby awkwardly mumbled.

"So, are you two dating now or what?"

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" inquired Weiss.

"No, not at all. That's actually helpful towards Blake and I's situation," responded Yang coolly.

"And that would be?"

"Well, Blake and I were going to go to the movies, so we figured we'd ask you two and Team JNPR if they wanted to come."

"What movie would we be seeing?" asked Ruby.

"I figured a movie that would leave the theater mostly empty." Yang winked at Ruby. "It would leave us alone with other," she said, glancing behind her at Blake, who was blushing.

"I was thinking of Revolution, that new movie from RoosterTeeth."

"Sounds good. Should we go get Team JNPR?" inquired Weiss.

Just as THAT was said, Nora burst through the door with her team falling behind her.

"We're already here!" exclaimed Nora, a bit obviously.

"So, you guys are coming?"

"That appears to be the case," replied Pyrrha, still irked at Nora for opening the door without warning.

"All right, I guess we'll be going."

Blake had been waiting for this moment ever since she first met Yang. The lust burned inside her like a wildfire, and she had to fight the urge to push Yang onto the bed and make love to her. There would be enough time for that at the movies. Blake smirked. Oh, there was to be entertainment there, but not necessarily because of the movie.


	3. The Execution (Blake x Yang)(RubyXWeiss)

Author's Note: This is the third installment in The Flame and the Kitten. I've noticed that these are pretty short. I'm going to try and make this one longer.

Yang's mind was racing. What was Blake planning at the movies? She really wanted to know what was going on in her head. Whatever it was, that look of longing on her face was anything but subtle.

When they got to the movies, Nora and Ren ran into the movies before everyone else even got out of the car. Yang motioned for Jaune and Pyrrha to go ahead. They walked into the movie theater, leaving Team RWBY alone at the car.

"So, do you two want to go in first?" wondered Yang, motioning to Weiss and Ruby.

"Yeah, sure!" said Ruby.

Ruby and Weiss had barely exited the vehicle when Blake pulled Yang into a kiss.

"Now, now, kitten. Plenty of time for that during the movie," Yang said, winking playfully at her lover.

They rose and left the vehicle, never straying from each other's side. They walked slowly towards the theater, arm in arm. The ticket salesman winked at them and said, "Tickets are half price for couples, this night only."

"Why, thank you!" Yang replied cheerfully. She glanced lovingly into her girlfriend's beautiful amber eyes. "How does that sound, my lovely little kitten?"

Blake blushed. "Honey, if you could refrain from calling me your 'kitten' in public?" Yang looked hurt. "But at any rate, yes, that sounds fine, love."

"Alright, we'd like two tickets for the final showing of Revolution." Yang answered the salesman.

"Right away, girls."

When they got their tickets, they walked into the room where the movie was showing. Team JNPR was already assembled in the front row, staring intently at the previews. Not a surprise, seeing that it was an infomercial about Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes, which Pyrrha starred in greatly.

Weiss and Ruby were in the middle of the theater, holding hands and kissing quietly but passionately.

"So… The back is unoccupied," said Blake.

And so they sat in the back.

The lights went out, signaling that the movie was starting. Blake subtly put her hand on Yang's thigh, rather close to her private area. Yang imitated Blake purring and did the same. About two minutes passed, and Blake stealthily leapt onto Yang's lap, holding her chin up and kissing her deeply, her tongue entering Yang's mouth, which was odd enough for Yang to awkwardly return the favor. They only withdrew when they were both starving for air. Blake moaned softly as Yang began massaging her thighs, mere centimeters away from Blake's wetness.

Blake wanted the moment to pass, so she asked Yang a question. "Yang, do you love me?"

"Of course I do, are you aware of what we're doing?" she replied softly.

"Then go for it. I'm ready."

Accepting her request, Yang plunged her fingers into Blake's soft wetness, causing a blissful moan from Blake. Her ears twitched, and Yang withdrew one hand to remove Blake's bow. "God, I always thought your ears were so sexy," Yang moaned as Blake began massaging her breast. Yang withdrew both hands and began massaging Blake's breasts simultaneously, giving incentive for another deep kiss. Yang withdrew suddenly, plunging her fingers into Blake's smooth vagina, then moving her fingers into Blake's mouth, allowing her to taste her own sweetness. Blake moaned once more, then slowly removed Yang's shirt. Yang did the same for Blake, along with removing her bra. Blake's supple breasts sat in the open for the entire world to see. If, perhaps, the world was watching. Yang began massaging her uncovered breasts, and then took one of Blake's soft nipples into her mouth. Yet again, Blake moaned, but this one was a tad louder than the rest and was accompanied by an affectionate purr, full of lust.

Blake, removing herself from the moment, unclasped Yang's bra and shoved her face into Yang's breasts. Yang began furiously pumping her fingers into Blake's accepting vagina, rubbing her clit all the while. Blake moaned rather loudly, almost attracting attention from Ruby and Weiss, if they hadn't been in their own moment.

"So, Ruby. I think I know why Blake and Yang wanted to come so badly."

"Why is that, Weiss?"

'I believe they came to be with each other. Not like a date though. Like something much, much more."

Ruby looked puzzled for a moment, and then realization dawned in her eyes. "Oh…"

"Exactly, which is why they picked the farthest back row," explained Weiss. Ruby turned to look where Yang and Blake were sitting, but Weiss grabbed her chin, forcing her gaze back to her partner. "Now, now. Let them be. Besides, admit you didn't suspect anything when Blake was so eager to go to a public place." Ruby nodded, slowly. "Besides, it's beside the point. I was thinking that we could have our own moment." Ruby was once again greatly puzzled. And once again realization dawned in her eyes.

"You really mean it, Weiss?"

"Well, if you think you're ready…"

"Weiss, I was waiting for YOU to be ready. I didn't want you to think that I was only interested in our physical love. It's so great to know that you've been ready to do it with me for so long!"

"You… You what?" Weiss asked, confused. Was she really hearing this? She had ALWAYS been ready. She would fantasize about Ruby in unflattering positions, waiting for Weiss. To hear this… Weiss couldn't wait any longer. She practically pounced on Ruby, holding her against the chair, their lips locked in an affectionate kiss. Ruby, wide-eyed at first, soon began closing her eyes and returning the kiss. Weiss moaned softly, causing Ruby's heart to practically melt. Ruby put one hand on Weiss's nearly exposed breast, and the other on her ass. Weiss moaned even louder, practically begging Ruby to take the next step. Ruby began rubbing Weiss's vagina through her panties, causing Weiss to get extremely wet. Still moaning, Weiss began doing the same for Ruby, but using both hands, rubbing them against Ruby's brilliant body, going lower and lower until Ruby grabbed Weiss's hands and plunged them into her wet privates. Ruby groaned extremely loud, attracting attention from the couple above them.

"Aww, Blakey, look at them… They're so cute!" Yang mumbled, tired from the whole endeavor, even though it was still active. Yang shoved her fingers into Blake's wet pussy (No pun intended), stirring up another passionate moan from her partner. Blake slowly turned around and watched Ruby and Weiss make love as her wetness was massaged by Yang's beautiful fingers. The sight was too much to bear. Blake felt her lower extremities tense up and begin shuddering.

"You feel that, kitten? You're getting ready for the finale. Now do the same for me," Yang said, sensing the tremors going throughout her lover. Blake moved her fingers into Yang's welcoming vagina and began furiously pumping her fingers in and out, causing an even larger tremor inside her girlfriend. Yang was shuddering like never before. "Oooh, Blakey, I'm gonna cum!" And cum she did, simultaneously causing her partner to cum as well. Blake pulled Yang's chin up, stared into her lover's beautiful lilac eyes, and pulled her into the most passionate kiss of her life.

"We should do that more often," purred Blake, brushing hair out of her girlfriend's face.

"Oh, hell yes," Yang responded before passing out from exhaustion. Blake turned around just in time to see Ruby's back arch up in climax with Weiss on top of her. This was just as the movie began finishing up. Team JNPR rose out of their seats, and walked out the door. Blake quickly carried Yang to the bathroom, with Weiss right behind her. They cleaned up their partners, and left, giving their thanks to the ticket salesman.

Author's Note: Now, that wasn't too bad, now was it? You got quantity AND quality. How lucky are you? Remember to leave a review! 


	4. The Aftermath (Blake x Yang)

Author's Note: This one was inspired by a fan's story.

"Hey, Blakey, could you come in here?" Yang asked cheerfully.

I wonder what she wants; Blake thought lovingly, walking out of the bathroom shortly after her shower, poorly covering herself with a purple towel cover in black cat designs. She saw that Yang was completely nude and holding a rather large coil of rope.

"Honey, why do you have rope?" Blake inquired, not nervous at all.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to try something new…"

"Why, of course, Blondie. Do whatever you wish. Be gentle, though."

And so the day had begun. Blake removed her towel and sauntered over to the bed, spreading her limbs to each corner.

"Oh, honey, that's not what I meant. Come here," Yang instructed. She moved Blake against the bunk bed, tying her wrists to the corners of the top bunk, and tying her ankles to the bottom. Yang quickly walked out of the room, and came back with a crate of… things. Yang set the box down and pulled out a long and girthy strap-on. Yang put it on, and inserted the end into Blake's exposed pussy. She started off rather slow, allowing Blake to pull her into a long and passionate kiss. Yang pulled back, her mind full of lustful intentions. She began quickly thrusting the rubber deep inside of Blake, causing an extremely loud moan to emit from her. After about 10 minutes of continuous thrusts, Blake screamed in ecstasy as she came. Yang pulled back, kneeling and then began lapping noisily at Blake's wetness, causing ejaculation after ejaculation, until Yang stood up once more, plunging her tongue deep inside Blake's open mouth, sharing her sweetness with her lover. Yang, bursting with excitement, repositioning herself to Blake's backside, sticking the strap-on deep inside of Blake's tight asshole. Blake's juices were still on the rubber, acting as a lubricant, making it even easier on Yang to immerse herself in the moment. Blake cried out in pain, causing Yang to relax a little, but she was still thrusting reasonably fast. After a couple minutes, Yang kneeled down once more and began licking furiously at Blake's no-longer-tight asshole until the poorly tied bonds broke, causing Blake to fall backwards on top of Yang. Yang began giggling uncontrollable, feeling the heat from her girlfriend. Suddenly, Yang felt herself being tied to the corners of the bottom bunk.

"Oh, I know what you're doing. You're trying to repay the favor," Yang deducted. She allowed herself to be bound to the bed as Blake nuzzled her breasts. Blake purred as she pecked at Yang's cheek. She moved down to Yang's breasts and began suckling one of Yang's bright pink nipples. Yang moaned lovingly as her partner moved down to her absolutely soaked vagina, lapping at it loudly, along with pumping two of her fingers in and out and massaging her clit. The pace soon picked up as Blake revealed an even larger and bright pink strap-on and began fucking Yang to her heart's extent, causing her to cum nearly 7 times. Blake collapsed onto Yang, who began petting in between her ears, causing a loving purr to emanate from her lover.

"That was amazing, love," Blake moaned under her breath.

"You were absolutely exceptional, my lovely little kitten," Yang responded.


End file.
